Poisons
by wildlife24
Summary: Kind of a small story my friend suggested since I need to expand. Naruto is poisoned and can't do anything for himself. He could die, but with someone there to watch over him, it may not be so bad.


$$$ I'm not really sure how I feel about this, but it's kinda a friends request and I'm sorry for not updating. I think this was a good expansion from my other stories. I will be trying to do more expansions like this. Thank you and please enjoy!$$$

I am terribly sorry if this is ooc! I'm not used to writing these.

Everything happened too fast. What was even happening in the first place, he couldn't even tell. It was hot, too hot, and he was dizzy. There was no way he was really experiencing this, perhaps it was just a dream that was meant as cruel torturous punishment. He lulled his head to the side trying to get a clear perspective of the situation.

"Hold still you idiot!" The hiss came from below. "I can't do anything when you're moving around like that.

"S-Sorry," the slur in his speech surprised him in some way. He had meant for it to come out in a small whisper but it came out as a loud echo in his ears. Something was really off, actually not something, everything. He looked down and groaned slightly.

There was a quick tug and his pants were gone. "Okay now I need you to grab something for support and lift on of your legs." The first thing he grabbed gave way and fell to the floor in a dull thump. "Idiot, grab on to my shoulder." He complied and lazily let his right leg glide up.

"I don't understand? Where are we, what are you doing?" Naruto looked wide eyed as the colors swirled in front of him. He was so dizzy and the world turning hadn't been turning so fast before, he didn't even know who it was that was leading him out of his clothing. He felt like he might vomit at the very second, he squinted his eyes but still couldn't see anything but more swirl of color, and for a minute the world spent faster than it had been.

"Idiot!" The hiss had been strained as Naruto landed against a strong shoulder. "This is humiliating enough as it is, don't lean up against me." There was light shove that sent Naruto's mind into a frenzy of sickness. There was a lump in his throat and a jolt in his stomach.

"I'm sorry" He managed before bile spewed from his mouth. There were groans and sounds of disgust and gagging. "Where are we?" Naruto asked falling onto his behind without his companies support. He used his hands to try to feel around; he closed his eyes and quickly regretted it as nausea took hold again.

"We're at your house. Get up I have to get you in the bathroom so you can clean up. We need to take care of your wound as soon as possible." Naruto was roughly pulled to his feet and he was being dragged around, the colors started to form little black spots in front of him. "Here swallow this, quickly!"

Some kind of liquid was poured into his mouth and he would have spit it up if it hadn't been for a hand tightly around his mouth. He fought against the hand, not helping his now throbbing head, but that only resulted in being thrown to the ground and being pinned. Somehow through this the hand across his mouth stayed firm.

Damn it, it's medicine. Drink it you idiot, please." Naruto froze at the pleading that suddenly appeared in the last word: _Please_. He forced and focused his eyes to see pass the haze; he saw blackness and a white face with shinning wetness running down their face. He slowly and reluctantly swallowed the horribleness of the medicine and couched as it burnt the whole way down.

"What was that, it was disgusting!" He yelled out grabbing at his sore throat. He looked around and saw his bathroom, and blood. Searing pain shot through him and his head split open, he pain was so severe that colors flashed even more in front of him. He felt something coming from his throat, every time he spat it out more would come until he thought he was going to choke on the foaming substance.

"It is a herbal substance that will clear your body of all poisons. If you would actually pay attention half the time then maybe you would now how much pain your about to go through." The sentence was obviously supposed to be sarcastic and snide, but with the whimpers it sounded more like a warning and a sad thought.

Naruto squeezed his fists together and tried to concentrate long enough to try to recall anything he may have learned about this. "It's not guaranteed to work, and it's very rare. Also, it only works if you catch the poison before it gets too deep in blood stream."

There was a scoff. "Great, you only remember things taught to you in grade school when you're on your death bed. You're such a loser!" Another ripping pain shot through him, this one worse than all the others. He arched his back and he felt his body shaking, there was a high pitched ringing that deafened him. "No!"

Naruto remembers his breathing stopped and he could hear his heart in his ears. He passed out, he was sure that would be his last memories on earth. He suddenly was hit with his memories. Someone had come from the woods, screaming and attacked them, during the fight he was cute clear across his upper thigh. He instantly fell to the ground in searing pain.

"Poison takes the body by complete surprise; your body won't recognize it until it's too late." Sakura had shown up at that point and knocked the poison dipped weapon from his hand. The boy bounced away and she chased after him. From the point until now, Naruto didn't recall well, he remembers being picked up, and someone calling him an idiot.

"Breath damn you!" Naruto's lungs filled with warm air. He coughed and tried to sit up but he was hit in his stomach nocking the breath from him again. "Oh shit!" Naruto slowly regained his breath and layed back down and looked up. His head rested in Sasuke's lap. He grimaced at him and continued to wrap Naruto's head.

Pain flowed through his body freely, but he couldn't stand the silence between them. He swallowed dryly and smiled. "I thought our lips wouldn't ever touch again after that class room accident." Sasuke's eyes widened and he coughed loudly and wrapped Naruto's head tighter causing more pain.

Giving the bandage one more knot, Sasuke quickly moved away from Naruto and sat up against the wall. "I told you not to go after that idiot, he's just a stupid reject trying to become famous. To be honest, if he wouldn't have gotten you with the dagger, or if Sakura hadn't gotten it from him, he would have ended up killing himself with it." Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor.

"Thanks, I mean I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure you are the one that took care of me." Naruto let his eyes drift close, recalling the past events as far as he could.

"How did you know it was me that took care of you and gave you mouth to mouth? That could have been Sakura or Sensei Kakashi, they were both there along with us." Naruto heard shuffling around and he could barely get his muscles to move enough for him to answer.

"You're the only one that can call me an idiot so many times in such a short span of time." Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke had lain down as well not too far away. He gave Naruto a look of annoyance, and his brows were drawn together.

"Naruto, it took me seven minutes to get here and it took me almost an hour to keep you stable. While I did all of that; I even had to stop the blood from coming from your leg, I even had to suck poison from your cut." Now that Sasuke explained it, and Naruto looked closer he could see sweat over his body and he looked pale and drained of all energy. He breathed heavily causing his body to rock lightly.

"I always knew you cared" Naruto laughed weakly. Sasuke growled and half-heartedly tossed a rag at him. A thought came to Naruto's head; the deeper part of his cut was on the inner thigh. His face became red and he started to laugh nervously.

"What? You idiot you almost died!" Sasuke growled and flopped onto his back. Naruto shook his head and just looked down. Sasuke did as well and realized that he forgot to do something before he lost all of his energy. "It's just me in here, I'm sure you can handle being pant less for a little bit longer."

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, especially since I know that we are closer than before now."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you can do anything with your mouth that close to another guys junk without being awkward around them the next time you talk to them, I'm pretty sure you're either gay, or you're really close to them." Naruto slowly and painfully stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head. He smiled at Sasuke's red and frustrated face. "I wonder which one that is.

$$$ Again I am sorry if this is OOC, and I hope my friend enjoys this, she really likes stories like this. Please review and tell me my faults and if you liked it or not. $$$


End file.
